


FLUFF

by CKhybrid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Porn is Looking for His Queen <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLUFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



xX FLUFF Xx

It was atrocious; the way her mouth hung agape for an abnormally long period of time. He tried not to cringe at the over the top noises she made and wished, that at the very least, Hayley would stop trying to engage him in the most awkward form of eye contact he had ever been subjected to. Her wide eyed gaze really freaked him out. 'She belongs in the bloody circus,' he thought morbidly.

Hayley Marshall's acting was offensive in the worst possible way - and that was really saying something. They'd been engaged in some misguided form of foreplay for awhile now and his dick was still as soft as a marshmallow. The poor thing was miserable, hanging there with nothing to excite it. 

"For fucks sake," Damon groused from behind the camera, "cut!" The ill-tempered director threw his hands up in exasperation. "Will someone go get the fluffer already?!"

Niklaus groaned and pulled his boxers up. If there was anything worse than the new porn actress he had been partnered with, it was the woman hired to be a fluffer. She was terribly plain looking with an odd fondness for knitted sweaters and ill fitting clothing. She was a psychology major in her mid-twenties but reminded him more of a bothersome old maid. It was completely disconcerting when her job was to arouse him and make sure he kept an erection.

He scanned the set to see if the incessant woman had materialized, and was relieved to see she hadn't.

The nosey blonde didn't seem to understand that stroking a man's ego while doing the same to his cock could work miracles. Instead, Camille would ask a lot of questions and then psychoanalyze each and every mundane answer he supplied her with. Apparently, common sense was not a requirement in her field of study. Camille once stated childhood trauma played a major factor in cases of male impotence. Nik normally wasn’t a fan of revisiting his childhood but having a woman massage his balls while she asked him questions about his mother was something he never wanted to experience again.

The once or twice Nik had needed a fluffer, he had dismissed Camille and taken matters into his own hands - literally. He'd rather shoot thirty five minutes of him jacking off than be subjected to her bullshit. The woman was as useless as she was pointless. How she got her job and continued to retain it was a mystery. Perhaps she was screwing someone aligned with the company as well.

This train of thought, unfortunately, led Nik to lock eyes with Hayley once again. He gave his head a shake, pulled his jeans back up and fastened them. "I'll be in my dressing room," Klaus told no one in particular as he walked off set without a shirt.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hayley screeched, semi-naked, from her ridiculous position sandwiched between a garbage bin and brick wall. It was a closed set. They were supposed to be two people so hot for each other that they resorted to having sex out in public. Nik didn't know what kind of kink would be required to get him off in a scene with Hayley - but being surrounded by even more trash wasn't going to do it.

"God damn it, Mikaelson! Get back here!" Damon yelled.

"Not gonna happen, mate!" Nik couldn't look at Hayley anymore and he wasn't in the mood to be psycho analyzed. He'd much prefer a visit from his well meaning, but terribly dull brother, Elijah....sans the sex stuff. Nik still couldn't picture the reaction of his siblings should they learn how he now earned his money. There was always the chance his perverted brother, Kol, would stumble upon one of his films. He'd never hear the end of it then, he was sure. As long as Rebekah never found out, he supposed he could live with it.

Nik passed a handful of people along the way to his dressing room. None of them bothered to question his bad mood or absence from set. Nik was notorious for having a bad temper. Everyone sarcastically referred to him as 'His Majesty' or 'The King' due to his air of self importance and demanding ways. They could mock all they liked, but the fact remained that Nik was the company's biggest money maker. He starred in more than half of the movies 'Ripper Fantasy Films' had released in the past year alone.

Nik swung his dressing room door open but didn't bother closing it. It wasn't as though he was going to engage in any form of sexual deviancy. He'd be lucky if he managed a wet dream after the horrors he'd encountered on set.

Nik sat down in his favourite chair and sighed. He pulled off his shoes, socks and jeans and considered taking a shower to wash the Hayley off of him. ‘I could always spray myself down with a can of disinfectant ,’ he mused dryly.

He ran his fingers through his thick curls and tried not to think about how awful things had gotten. It had been out of necessity when he first started in the business. His stepfather had disinherited him and he was forced from the life of luxury he once knew. Nik was close friends with Damon's brother, Stefan, and one night, after several shots of rum, an arrangement had been made. It had been a little nerve-wracking once the alcohol was out of his system and he was actually on set but, as it turned out, Niklaus was a natural.

Fucking was something he was quite skilled at and being hung like a horse made him a hit with the ladies.

The fun was virtually non-existent after the company started to expand though. The new people Damon started hiring just weren't any good. Even the scripts were deplorable (they were being written by a woman named Plec who Nik assumed Damon paid in donuts) - and the standards for porn dialogue were abysmal to begin with.

Much of the blame lay with Tyler Lockwood, a rich boy whose only aspiration was to become even richer. He had joined the company a few months ago as a producer. Niklaus understood why Damon would agree to let someone else finance things, but what would it take for the Salvatore to consider someone else?

Hayley Marshall should have been the deal breaker. Tyler Lockwood was as disgusting as he was arrogant. He had been dating (read fucking) the girl for less than a week before he suggested putting her in an adult film. Normally, the mutt slept with women who were already porn stars, but now he seemed content to put anyone who sucked his dick on screen. Nik would feel sorry for Hayley if she wasn't so self centered and bloody ridiculous.

Nik rubbed his face with his large hand and began contemplating how long he could live off his savings if he just got up and quit.

He could hear heeled feet make their way down the hall and stop in front of his room before she entered.

"I don't require your services, Camille," Klaus groaned, not in the mood for any of her psycho babble.

The door closed, but she didn't bother leaving. Exasperated, he lifted his head to ask what she wanted in hopes it would get rid of her all the sooner.

"Hi," her voice was melodic and warm. His eyes drank in the form of the unknown blonde standing in his room.

"You're not who I was expecting." He gulped, looking the stunning woman up and down unabashedly as she leaned against his dressing room door. 

"You don't seem too terribly disappointed by that," she commented with a sultry look in her eye.

"Not at all, sweetheart." He licked his lips. “How can I help you?”

"I’m actually here to help you," she pushed herself away from the door and began strutting towards him, "I heard you were having a bit of trouble." Her eyes briefly, but purposefully, gazed down at his crotch.

"My scene partner left a lot to be desired," he said, not liking the idea of his sexual prowess being called into question.

"Maybe you have the wrong scene partner?" she asked suggestively, now standing mere inches away from him. She leaned over giving Nik a clear view of her cleavage.

"Are you offering your services sweetheart?" He swallowed, eyes firmly fixed on her chest.

"Maybe," she whispered, standing up straight, "depends on what you like." He watched in amazement as the blonde beauty crossed her arms and began rolling her short black top up and over her torso. "Do you like to be teased?" Her hips swayed sensually side to side and she continued to slowly remove the thin piece of clothing. Her stomach was flat and she had a delightfully slender frame. When she pulled the shirt higher, Nik saw that her breasts were smaller than several of the women he had worked with, but could also tell that hers were real. The black material of her bra was sheer and he could make out the pointy darkened buds beneath. "Do you like to look?"

The blouse went over her head and she threw it towards him. He caught it in his right hand, brought it up to his face and took in her scent. She smelt sweet, like candy, but the look in her eyes told him she was anything but. 

She smiled coyly at him. Her hands came up to cup her breasts and then she flicked her thumbs over her covered nipples. "Oh,” the blonde held his gaze, “I think you do."

Klaus groaned and shifted in his seat, her clothing was still warm and clutched tightly in his fist. The blonde's hands moved around to her back and he watched her unhook her bra. She pulled the straps down slowly and sensually, letting the material caress her arms before allowing it to fall to the ground. She kicked it to the side with her heels. "Do you like rubbing your face between a woman's tits? Sucking on a nipple until she cries out?" She was pulling on her nipples and rolling them between her thumb and forefingers, moaning ever so slightly.

Klaus licked his lips and took in a shaky breath. Her skin had a natural healthy glow to it and while he enjoyed looking, he knew he would prefer to be touching. Her hands moved from her breasts and slid down the smooth planes of her stomach to the top of her shorts. Her fingers quickly popped the little button up top allowing Niklaus to admire the purple polish of her well manicured nails. Her hands went behind the black material and he could see her touching herself beneath the clothing. "Do you like it when a woman pleasures herself?" she asked him, then threw her head back and moaned.

Klaus was riveted, his eyes drinking her in. The blonde moved her hands so her shorts started moving down her hips and thighs. He could see the triangular shape of her thong and then the finger on her left hand going beneath the scrap of fabric. Nik watched her stick a finger in. The satisfied smile on her pretty pink lips made him horny as hell. She made the most interesting noises as she pleasured herself and his breathing got heavier the longer she continued. When she removed her hand she sent him a smouldering look before turning expertly in her heels. "Or are you an ass man?" she asked him from over her shoulder before shimmying her shorts down her legs. She bobbed her pert little ass in the air and Nik sucked in a deep breath.

"Definitely an ass man," he said on an exhale, his cock throbbing against his boxers.

"I knew it," she teased. She rotated her upper body and moved both hands to the base of her ankle, touching the strap on her blood red heels. "On or off?"

"On," he said almost immediately and when she smirked, he tried to sound less needy and more assertive when he repeated, "keep the heels on."

She stood back up to her full height and turned around again. "What about my panties?" she asked him and then placed her pinkie in-between her teeth.

Nik groaned as he strained in his seat, his dick getting instantly harder. "Off."

The finger moved against her lips some more before she asked him, "think you could help me with that?" Her voice was dripping with sex appeal and his whole body heated at the mere sound of it.

"I hope you're not overly fond of them, love. I plan to rip them off of you."

"Eager are we?" she teased, giving him a sardonic grin. The blonde swayed her hips seductively and walked towards him. When she got close enough, he reached out and pulled her to him.

"I prefer the term aggressive, sweetheart."

She was straddling his right thigh, heat radiating off the two of them like the sun.

Her lips moved in closer to his. Her head and eyes tilting up just a little. "Good."

In that moment Nik wanted her more than anything he ever had before. He was going to take her and make her scream his name. There was no doubt in his mind that it was what they both wanted.

"I see you've stolen my scene partner." Nik hadn't even heard the door open. When his eyes glanced over the blonde’s shoulder he was not amused to see Enzo standing there. Caroline looked down and smirked at his annoyed expression. "Tick tock, Gorgeous, time is of the essence."

"I'll be right there," she said it loudly enough so Enzo would hear her but her eyes remained steadfast on Nik's. He could feel his grip on her hips grow tighter at just the thought of her leaving him. His overwhelming desire to have this woman surprised him, but he wouldn't shy away from it.

Her eyes roamed further down to the obvious erection he was sporting. "Looks like you're good to go now," she stated playfully.

"It would be rude not to finish what you started, love," he practically growled as she pulled away.

“What can I say,” she stated, removing his hands from her body, "I’m a bad girl,” she whispered hotly in his ear before climbing off him.

She bent down to pick up her shirt and his eyes never left her form. “I don’t believe you told me your name, love.”

She continued to pick up the rest of her clothing before answering him. “It’s Caroline,” she said and started to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Caroline,” he said confidently.

"We’ll see,” she commented before walking out and closing the door behind her.

The moment she left he was up and out of his seat. Niklaus put one hand under his boxers while the other tugged the confining article of clothing down. He gripped his throbbing shaft and focused on relieving the tension the mysterious Caroline had built deep in his loins. He swiped the tip of his penis to find it already moistened with precum. “Damn, but she is good,” he moaned.

Her scent lingered in the room and brought to life vivid Images of her tiny bow lips sucking him off. The way her tongue would lick him and her teeth would graze him. Niklaus pictured Caroline on her knees gazing at him through thick, dark, lashes. He envisioned the way her beautiful golden curls would bounce in rhythm as she bobbed up and down with his cock in her mouth. Then he thought of the glorious sounds she’d make as he pushed into her pussy. The feel of him enveloped in her tight heat as she clenched around him. He could practically hear her screaming his name.

Niklaus moaned as he continued stroking himself. The word ‘fuck’ fell from his lips when he felt near completion. Before his hand and the floor got covered with his sticky seed, he grabbed a near by towel and finished the job. He came with a succession of jerks, his orgasm being released in hot squirts as he closed his eyes and thought of the blonde bombshell responsible for the hottest fantasy he had ever gotten off to.

He knew then and there that he wouldn’t be satisfied with just the fantasy of her naked and sweaty beneath him. As wonderful as it had been, he craved the real thing. Niklaus had to have Caroline. Wanted to ravish her until she was delirious with pleasure.

He decided he would call Damon up and tell him. He would quit before he would do another movie with Hayley. He would walk out before letting Cami come within five feet of him. If he wasn't starring opposite Caroline Forbes in his next project, then he wasn't interested.

The people who watched their films didn't want to see Hayley flopping around like a fish out of water (or his horrified reactions to her doing so). They didn't want choppy cut scenes because he had to go and seek other vessels to obtain gratification. No. Damon would just have to suck it up and tell Lockwood his girlfriend wasn't cutting it.

Tyler might be producing the films, but he also expected a decent return. There was no way he'd make his money back if Hayley Marshall had any part in it. The audience would pick up on their lack of chemistry and stop watching their movies for sure.

Making sure that he and Caroline worked together would ensure the company’s continued success. It was all about good business. At least, that’s what he would tell Damon Salvatore.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Nik stood outside of her dressing room, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. 

She emerged after five minutes, in a short white robe and a pair of fuzzy pink slippers on her feet.

"We meet again, Miss Forbes."

"Something tells me it's not exactly a coincidence," she stated. Her legs were spread apart and she had placed both hands on her hips but a slight smile played at the corners of her mouth. "I suppose you're the reason my shooting schedule changed so abruptly?" Caroline questioned, doing her best to sound annoyed.

"Oh, I absolutely am, love." He grinned unashamedly.

Caroline scoffed at him, flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. Niklaus was perfectly aware of the affect he had on women though. He knew that she wasn't indifferent towards him like she was pretending to be. Not after that display in his dressing room. When he simply continued to stare at her with a smug expression on his face she huffed. "Will you at least tell me what we're filming?" Caroline sounded a little exasperated when she added, "Julie never gave me a script."

"I thought we'd be spontaneous,” he said playfully, “and do without one."

Caroline raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow and pursed her lips in contemplation.

"That is," he goaded, "if you're up to the challenge, sweetheart."

"What's the scene?" she asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"Office," he smiled, "you're interviewing to be my personal assistant."

"How... original," she drawled.

"The story isn’t what gets people watching, love.” His eyes raked over her body lewdly. “I’ve no doubt we can pull off something the viewers will get behind."

"You mean anal?" she asked bluntly.

It hadn’t been what he meant at all but he was rendered nearly speechless at the blasé tone in which she asked the question. Images of her bent over a desk as he buried himself deep between the cheeks of her ass had all the blood in his body racing straight to his dick. When he gave her no reply she turned on her heels and faced one end of the hallway.

"I'm going to go to wardrobe to see if I can't find something business," and she waved her hand in the air, "inappropriate."

He watched her hips sway as she walked away from him and took a good long look at that arse he was completely fascinated with. When Caroline reached the end of the corridor she turned shooting a quick glance his way and smiled knowingly.

Nik gave his head a good shake. Caroline Forbes had gotten the upper hand once again. She had teased him and left him wanting twice. He was determined the next time would be altogether different. He would show her who the alpha male was.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The stage was set and cameras were rolling. Nik was seated behind an office desk, dressed in a light grey jacket, dark grey trousers and a white collared shirt with the top buttons undone. He pretended to be busy with paperwork when Caroline knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said loud enough so that she could hear him through the walls and waited for his seduction of Caroline Forbes to begin. He had a well prepared opening line to set the mood but it was forgotten the moment she opened the door.

His grey eyes did their best to stay fixated on her mischievous blue ones, but they almost immediately set to roaming over the shape of her curvy form. She wore a white blouse with ruffles, around the collar and down the front, that framed her ample cleavage perfectly. Then, about where her belly button would be, there was a large, shiny, black belt wrapped around a sinfully tight skirt of the same colour. The material ended just above her knees and his eyes had continued trailing down her long legs to land on the strappy heels on her feet. When he finally looked back up, he saw that her hair had been arranged in loose curls just like he had imagined them that day in his dressing room.

His mouth had gone dry and there was a clench of anticipation low in his belly. He licked his lips before he addressed her. "Please, have a seat Miss Forbes," he said, and indicated the chair across from him.

He noticed the slight quirking of her brow at the use of her actual name, but Caroline hadn't reacted to it any further than that. She sat down in the chair like a very proper lady, back straight, legs crossed and a deceivingly demure smile on her face. "Thank you for seeing me," she responded in kind, "Mr.Mikaelson."

"I looked over your resume and found it to be very impressive," he explained, getting up from his seat, "but I only hire the best staff to work with me. It can be a very demanding job," he continued to speak as he removed his jacket and draped it over the back of his chair. "My needs are many and I have high expectations." Nik had come around to the front of the desk and placed himself between it and Caroline. "So tell me, Miss Forbes, what is it you can do for me?"

He leaned back against the desk and allowed his hands to fall folded across his lap. He was pleased with himself and anxiously awaited the answers she would give to his loaded question.

"I have assets that would prove beneficial in my service to you." She uncrossed her legs and leaned in towards him. "I'm flexible," she said, looking at him through hooded eyes. His cock twitched in his pants. "I can work odd hours," she continued coyly, "even overnight if required."

Niklaus nodded because her answer had been good, very good. She had a quick wit that he couldn't help but admire. "What else?" he asked, prompting her further.

"I’m good with my hands," her fingertips brushed lightly up and then down the material of his pants. It could have been an innocent accident but Nik doubted there was anything the delectable Caroline Forbes did by mistake. Everything she did was meant to entice him - and it did. He looked down at her feminine hands grazing the material of his clothing and smirked. 

"I also have impeccable oral skills."

His eyes snapped upwards in time to see her smile before his eyes inevitably focused on her lips.

She leaned in closer to him, his eyes still watching her mouth, "and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done." She moved to sit back in her chair, all the while letting her legs drift further apart until he could see the silk of her panties.

"Good," he said. “Very good,” he repeated and tried to discreetly wipe the drool in the corner of his mouth away. Nik was being beaten at his own game and he needed to do something in order to regain control. He was hoping the premise of the scene would help him assert his dominance, but Caroline was proving to be a stubborn submissive.

He pushed himself away from the desk and walked around to the back of Caroline’s chair. He stroked the back of her neck with his knuckles before placing his hands on her shoulders. His cock was already throbbing and he was glad he had chosen to go commando for the scene. "I won't settle for anything less than everything you've got, Miss Forbes," he half-whispered in her ear. He felt her body react to the slight touch of his hands and warmth of his breath. It had him smiling in satisfaction.

"I always give one hundred and fifty percent," she added.

Once Nik knew he was not the only one affected by their interaction, he felt it was time to move things along. She had more than held her own in their verbal exchange and it was very alluring. Still, there were more pleasurable uses for those luscious lips of hers.

"Excellent!" he said and rubbed his hands together, "I'll need you to start immediately,” he continued gleefully. “Unless,” he pretended to reconsider, “you have a problem with that?"

"None whatsoever," she responded, letting him know she was ready to move the scene along.

"Very well, there is some maintenance I need you to take care of.”

“Okay.”

“Under my desk."

The blonde simply quirked her brow. "And would you like me to look after that now?" she asked, doing the perfect imitation of a naive young woman.

"No time like the present," he quipped, "after you, sweetheart". He indicated with his hand that she should get up and move over to the desk. She pushed herself up from the chair and added an extra sway to her hips as she walked to where he wanted. Nik followed close behind with his erection leading the way.

Caroline reached the desk and bent over at the waist, looking sideways under the desk. Her knees stayed straight so the shape of her arse was framed perfectly by the skirt she wore. "I don't see anything."

"Perhaps, you should try getting on your knees and looking." Nik heard a member of the crew cough quietly and was reminded once again that they had an audience. His cock grew even harder at the thought of taking her in front of them all.

Caroline rolled her body so that her ass stayed up in the air as long as possible and Klaus started rubbing the palm of his hand over his pants.

Caroline crawled all the way under the desk, most likely knowing exactly where things were headed. "I don't see anything!" she called out loud enough for the microphones to pick up on.

Nik walked to the middle of the desk and stood where she would be able to see his bulging erection. "Do you see it now?" he asked and waited for her response.

“Is this the thing you wanted help with?” her voice sounded seductive and playful. Nik felt one of the cameramen move in closer behind him so that Caroline was still in the shot. He would have been livid if they had tried to stop the shoot in order to reposition the cameras. Damon must have thought everything was going well because he hadn’t tried to interfere yet.

“Yes, it is a matter of the utmost importance.” It was cheesy as hell and he knew it. Nik could picture the blonde rolling her eyes at him.

“I’ll get right on it.” Caroline’s hands reached out and unbuttoned his pants. She eased the zipper down and freed his erection. “Wow.” It sounded to Klaus like she was genuinely impressed by the size of him but not being able to see her expression left him feeling dissatisfied. Part of the joy in receiving a blowjob was watching a woman’s face.

He backed away from the desk slowly and moved towards the bookcase behind him. “Crawl towards me,” he told her, his voice husky and commanding.

She did as he asked and moved forward on her hands and knees. Her tits were almost popping out of her top as she looked up at him through her dark lashes. When she reached him, he leaned down and stroked her left cheek with his calloused fingers. His thumb brushed sensually across her lips and her dark lipstick rubbed off and onto his skin.

He tugged his pants down to his knees with the other hand. "Put me in your mouth," Nik told her as he removed his hand from her face. 

She wrapped her lips around him without hesitation. When she swallowed him she made a sound that vibrated straight down his shaft. The effect of her technique was immediate and he worried she would have him cumming all too soon.

Her soft, creamy hands were placed delicately on his lower thighs. She got a steady rhythm going and wrapped her fingers around his legs. Her long, purple nails started digging into the flesh on the back of his thigh the more enthusiastic her sucking became. The short little hairs on his legs got tangled up in her fingers. The duelling sensations of pleasure and pain had him thrusting urgently into her mouth. “That’s it,” he coaxed her on, and gripped the shelving behind him.

The more she sucked, the harder it became for him to maintain any pretence of control. She may have been the one on her knees but he was the one praising her like a deity. Caroline was turning him on like no one had before. It wasn’t just the fact she was experienced, but that she seemed to enjoy the act she was performing. She made beautiful, wonderful, honest sounds that he had not been privy to for what seemed like a thousand years.

Realizing he needed to take charge again, one hand came off the bookshelf and moved to the top of her head. Nik pressed her head down and forced her to take him in deeper. Her hands temporarily released their harsh grip on his thighs as he rough handled her.

Caroline showed no signs of stopping though and continued on eagerly, hollowing her cheeks and flicking her tongue against his cock. The other hand came off the bookcase to grab the back of her neck and then moved up into her soft curls.

When her hands slid back up to the tops of his thighs, Klaus thought she meant to stop his thrusts but instead she swallowed him deeper. He felt the head of his penis reach the back of her throat and groaned. He could feel her lips widen in a smile against his balls, before her thumbs made their way up to stroke them.

He fisted her golden locks and didn’t allow her head any movement when he did so. “Watching you choke on my dick is so fucking hot.” He could feel the saliva slide down his shaft but Nik could tell by the way she swirled her tongue that she didn’t mind one bit. “Is there anything you won’t do, filthy girl?”

She moaned at his words and Nik watched as her left hand slid down his leg. Caroline pulled it back towards her and started moving it between her legs and up her skirt.

“No touching yourself,” he chided, and pulled her hair back so that she was swallowing less of his cock and looking up at him. “Your job is to please me, remember?”

She whimpered and Nik decided he liked the sound of it. Her hand moved away from her body and returned to his. “Good,” he moaned, "very good."

Nik bucked against her lips and her fingers raked down the muscle of his thigh. He released her hair as her hands moved to the back of his butt and she started pushing his hips forward. She was clearly eager to finish him off so her own needs could be taken care of. Caroline was a clever little vixen.

She sucked him in hard and his release came fast. He threw his head back and fell against the bookcase, knocking things over as he praised her under his breath. He thought about cumming on her face or tits but he was too caught up in the heavenly sensation of her mouth still wrapped around him. 

He felt her teeth lift from his shaft and when he looked down she had the head of his penis resting on her bottom lip. She lapped at him with her tongue, cleaning him as she did so.

"You certainly have talent," he managed to say once his breathing became less erratic.

She got up from her knees and his hands fell down to her hips when she stood. “I have many talents.”

“I have no doubt.”

"Now how about I help you out of that shirt?" she asked slyly, as her fingers played with his buttons.

He grabbed her hands between his. "You first," he said, peering into her heated gaze, "I insist."

"You're the boss," she conceded.

“Don’t you forget it, love,” he said and released her hands.

She started by running her hands up her sides until they reached her belt. Caroline unbuckled it using both hands and tossed it to the side. With nimble fingers she untucked her shirt and began pulling it up.

The peek of flesh had his mind turning back to when she had done this for him in the privacy of his dressing room. Now she was doing it in front of others and it made him feel possessive and smug at the same time. Part of him wanted to shield her and demand Damon and the crew look away. While a more perverse part of him revelled in having everyone watch.

The blouse went up and over her head before she let it fall to the floor. Her hands started to move back so she could unclasp her bra when Niklaus grabbed her around the waist and tugged her towards him. “Allow me,” he rasped, eyes not trained on hers but rather on her supple bosom. His hands slid up her back until they reached the strap of material there. His head dipped down to kiss the top of her breasts before removing the garment and rubbing his face between them. 

He could feel Caroline start removing her skirt and smiled. “So eager, Miss Forbes.” Then, remembering what she asked in his dressing room, he took a nipple between his teeth and pulled. Caroline moaned, throwing her head back and temporarily forgot about her skirt. Niklaus took the opportunity to pull the skirt up until he felt her soaked panties with his fingers. “You’re so fucking wet for me,” he murmured against her soft flesh and left the skirt bunched up on her hips. He rubbed her clothed slit with his hand and his mouth moved up to bite her ear.

He expertly pulled off his shoes and socks with his feet, with a little help from Caroline and then made quick work of his pants. Her hands were on his shoulders, nails once again digging into him. He continued rubbing her over her panties, making sure to hit the sweet little bundle of nerves every so often. When he went to remove them entirely, Caroline grabbed on to his shirt and ripped it down the middle, buttons popping off and flying everywhere. She started running her hands up and down his chest, their bodies gravitating towards one another.

Nik started to move her back towards the desk, intent on taking her on top of it. Before he got them that far, Caroline pushed him back so he fell down into his chair. He looked at her in surprise and she simply smiled before turning around to sit down on his lap. Caroline grabbed his hands and moved them to the hem of her underwear while she spread her legs apart. He complied with her silent wishes and plunged his hands underneath the silky material and began stroking her with his rough digits. She moaned and threw her head back against his shoulder. Her back arched and her ass rubbed up against his cock, making them both moan.

Nik stuck one finger inside her and moved it in a slow circular motion. The other hand rubbed the inside of her thigh. He kissed down her neck before finding his favourite spot to bite down on. Her pussy clenched hard around his finger and when he licked at the assaulted area with his tongue Caroline swiveled her hips to grind against him. He groaned and stilled his hands momentarily.

"I think now might be a good time to negotiate the terms of my employment," she said moving her body expertly until his cock was hard and stiff against her backside.

"Can't it wait, sweetheart?" he murmured into her hair.

"No. I'd like to be clear on what the expectations are," she said pointedly.

“My expectations are -” he began, until she cut him off.

“Yes, very high, I know,” she droned, “I meant my conditions.”

“I don’t believe you’re in a position to make demands, Miss Forbes” he said, sticking another finger inside of her and bucking his hips upward. Caroline gasped but then quickly crossed her legs, effectively trapping his hands between her thighs. He tried to move his erection against her but her hands held fast to the arms of the chair and she pushed her weight downwards. It made any movement on his part near impossible. 

"My contract with you would need to be exclusive,” she said to him from over her shoulder, “because you want me to make myself available to you at any time and that would mean I couldn’t work with anyone else.” She let her words sink in and then asked him if her assumptions were correct.

He knew what she was doing. This wasn’t just a discussion for the sake of the scene but if they were going to have it then he supposed they might as well cut to the chase.

“That is what I want,” he told her and was rewarded with her ass grinding down on him.

"Then I expect to be compensated accordingly."

“What is it you want, Miss Forbes?”

“Oh, there are a lot of things I want, Mr. Mikaelson, but right now I want you to promise me two things. You respect me when I ask you to. I might be okay with certain things in certain situations but you don’t get to treat me like your whore unless I let you,” she emphasized her point by digging her nails into the side of his thighs, “understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” he groaned.

“And I want money. Lots of it,” she said, spreading her legs again and working his cock. “I don’t come cheap.”

“Doesn’t that sort of undermine the first point you made, sweetheart?”

“I was hired to do a job and I am very good at it. So either, I get paid what I’m worth or I find someone who will give me what I want.”

Nik wasn’t actually in charge of the financing of course, but he held a lot of sway in the company. Besides, Damon would have to be an idiot to let an asset like Caroline go. Especially if Nik made it clear that the sexy blonde wouldn’t be the only one walking if things didn’t go the way she wanted.

"Anything you want," he told her.

“Okay, good, I was getting a little tired of talking.” She lifted her hips and Klaus removed his hands as she pulled her sopping panties off. She reached back and took hold of his cock so that she could guide it to her entrance. She sat back down quickly and let him fill her. He heard her hum with pleasure as she clamped around him. Her walls were so warm and incredibly tight that he let out a hiss.

When she lifted herself back up Nik grabbed on to her hips and helped pull her down to encompass as much of him as possible. He throbbed inside her and her walls held him tight before he pushed her back up and they did it again. “Fuck, you feel good.”

One of his hands moved up to fondle a breast. He teased the hardened nub and ran his thumb over it repeatedly before giving it a little pinch. Caroline cried out and called him a ‘son of a bitch.’

She stroked the underside of his shaft and continued riding him with a fevered frenzy. His right hand slid down from her breasts to the apex of her thighs and felt around for the little bundle of nerves there. He plucked it between his fingers and gave it a little tug, earning a gasp from the blonde vixen. He brushed his lips over the skin on her shoulders and back. Moved her hair to the side so he could utter encouragements and dirty promises against her ear.

Her hands were both on the edge of the seat then. She was riding his cock with everything she had and Nik knew it wouldn’t be long before she went over the edge. Her walls were contracting against his throbbing member with more persistence than before and he could hear the blonde’s laboured breathing. 

“Say my name,” he whispered against her neck.

“Oh, Mr.Mikaelson,” she complied riding him harder, grabbing on to the arms of the chair and arching her back. Her perfect tits bounced right along with her and he found himself almost mesmerized by them.

“When I’m fucking you,” he said hotly, “call me Klaus.” His arms flew up to her chest and he grabbed a breast in each hand and squeezed. He held her tight to him knowing she was close to losing control.

Nik wanted everyone to watch. Knew they would all talk about it afterwards. She would scream his name and refuse to work with anyone other than him. Enzo would hear about how Caroline had been well and truly fucked. Hayley would bear witness and see what a real orgasm looked like. Camille would understand that the root of his problems had nothing to do with his childhood but rather not having someone around to challenge him. Not until Caroline.

“Klaus! I’m cumming!” she screamed and he had felt the moment it happened. It was beautiful to watch. The way she came undone. Her body went slack in his arms while he continued to move inside of her and bounce her on his cock.

He didn’t last much longer though. His head fell against her back and he was panting. “Fuck. You are definitely the right woman for the job,” he smiled.

"Hot damn!” Damon shouted from behind the camera. “Great job everyone! Caroline, the camera fucking loves you. I'm not gonna have to change a damn thing!" Damon exclaimed enthusiastically before looking confused. "And what the hell am I paying Julie for? This is the best thing we’ve shot in -” he tried to think, “ever!"

"Um,” his assistant, Rose, said from her spot beside him, “you don’t actually pay her.”

He turned around and looked at her as though she had just said the most ridiculous thing ever. "What?"

"You don't pay her,” she stressed again, “she writes scripts, brings them in, gawks at Alaric Saltzman and then takes food home from the catering table." Rose shrugged her shoulders when he looked at her incredulously. "I think she's just terribly lonely... and horny."

“Huh.”

"Calling it a day already, Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked. She was propped up against the table while Nik gathered his clothing. "I thought we were just getting started?" she asked him playfully.

Her right foot swung back and forth so that her thighs knocked together. Nik could see the cum still dripping down between her legs.

He eyed her hungrily, feeling satisfied but unwilling to walk away from her. He threw his clothes back to the ground and walked towards her. “Indeed, I think some overtime is in order.”

His arm went behind her head and grabbed her hair. He wrapped it around his hand and gave it a tug so that Caroline was forced to look up at him. It left her pale, slender neck exposed and he felt the urge to bite her again. Instead, he kissed her harshly and with all the passion and lust he could muster.

“Guys!” Damon called to them, “we’re done for the day! We got everything we need.”

"I'm going to take you over the desk now," Klaus informed her, completely disregarding what Damon had said.

"Is this the anal penetration I was promised?" she asked coyly and bit her lip.

Nik flipped her around and pushed his balls flush against her ass.

"Absolutely, love."

“Come on you two,” Damon said and sounded annoyed, “ be professional.”

Niklaus nipped at her shoulder with his blunt teeth before pushing her neck down until her entire upper body was spread across the desk. He knocked her legs apart with his knees and stuck a hand between her folds, making sure to get it nice and wet by coating it in her juices.

He brought his hand around to her backside and ran his fingers down the crack of her ass. His other hand went up to his mouth and he worked up some moisture before spitting out a wad to smear over his cock.

"Be professional, Nik!" Damon yelled.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she asked him and moved her ass from side to side. “Klaus?”

He ran his hand down her spine and then slipped into her tight hole. 

"Fuck it,” Damon decided, “everyone back to your positions and keep rolling!"


End file.
